¿¡Casarme con quién?
by neroparadise
Summary: Los jefes de cada país piensan que estos madurarían más si estuviesen en una relación, es por eso que cada uno ordena a su nación a casarse y convivir un mes con esa respectiva persona para que entiendan algo de trabajo en equipo. Por supuesto, Inglaterra tenía que tener esa maldita "relación especial" con Estados Unidos que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado. /USUK Y MÁS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los respectivos jefes de cada país piensan que estos madurarían más si estuviesen en una relación, es por eso que cada uno ordena a su nación a casarse y convivir un mes con esa respectiva persona para que entiendan algo de trabajo en equipo. Por supuesto, Inglaterra tenía que tener esa maldita "relación especial" con Estados Unidos que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado. Que la reina lo ayudase. USXUK y más/ YAOI

Notas de la autora: !Hola¡ Esta es mi primera historia de Hetalia , estoy nerviosa. Realmente espero que el que le de una oportunidad lo disfrute y me dejen saber si lo sigo o no. :) Por supuesto, cualquier error que vean me dicen; soy humana después de todo. :D Así que criticas constructivas se aceptan, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

 **Aviso:** Este fic no solo tendra USUK, yo amo a casi todas las parejsa de Hetalia, así que todas tendran su momento e.e, Gerita, RusChina, Franada. HungríaxPrussia. También quiero poner a las naciones latinas 3 tal vez en algún capi salgan haciendole la vida a España un remolino jaja xd

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Esto contiene muchas, pero MUCHAS cosas gays, ya sabes; chico encima de chico e.e. Si no te gusta, no te traumes y vete de aquí y si quieres entrar al lado oscuro :3 eres bienvenido pero no insultes. ^^ Lenguaje subido de tono, futuro Lemon, algo de OoC pero espero que no. Ok, creo que eso sería todo. :)

!He aquí el prologo! Andiamo! :D

…

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

* * *

¿Casarme con quién?

Inglaterra no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si bien los humanos ya lo habían sorprendido con sus ingeniosas y locas ideas a lo largo de los siglos que tenía vivo. Esto sin duda se llevaba el premio a lo más ridículo y estúpido que uno de sus presidentes lo pudo haber dicho. Supo muy bien que todos notaron como su rostro se tornó blanco y la idea le cayó como el dulce a un diabético.

Porque ¿Qué mierda era todo eso? Podía incluso ver a Escocia disfrutando de lo lindo de su reacción a la notica. El muy bastardo.

-W-hat? – las palabras le salieron temblorosas y tuvo que usar el 100% de su paciencia –que era poca- para seguir manteniendo la calma como el perfecto caballero que él era.

-Que te vas a casar con Estados Unidos.

A la mierda la disciplina.

-¿¡Pero como demonios me voy a casar con ese idiota!? … Es-to es una b-roma ¿Ver-dad? Ustedes saben que y-o y Alfred no tenemos nada en común…- trataba de buscar excusas frente a los rostros preocupados y nerviosos de sus ministros y su presidente.

Tenía que detener esa locura. Él no podía casarse con Estados Unidos. ¡Jamás!

-Ahh ya deja el drama Arthur, si siempre has estado enamorado del gordo ese. Es tu oportunidad para declararte. –asesino a Escocia con la mirada lentamente; este se reía a carcajada limpia mientras su cigarrillo bailaba en sus dedos.

Dios, como deseaba que matar para él fuese legal aún.

-Cállate idiota, sabes bien que soy yo el que manda aquí. –al instante el rostro de su hermano mayor se oscureció y su ceño se frunció, eso siempre funcionaba. Aunque Inglaterra siempre tomaba la opinión de todos sus hermanos para hacer algo.

-Inglaterra, señor, esto es únicamente para que puedan aprender a como convivir juntos. –hablo nervioso uno de sus ministros, los demás asistieron.

Estuvo a punto de decir que ellos podían convivir en paz cuando recordó todas las peleas que tenía con Estados Unidos la mayoría del tiempo, no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Sabía muy bien de lo que ellos hablaban. Pero aun así no veía porque debía de ser algo tan extremo.

-Solo será por un mes. –declaro otro.

-Sera sumamente beneficioso que usted y América sean una pareja. No lo vea como algo romántico, sino como puros negocios. –termino de decir su actual presidente, desajustando un poco su corbata. El carácter bipolar de England era conocido para todos ahí.

-P-ero… -tartamudeo con voz baja todas las maldiciones que conocía, ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto?

Escocia suspiro hondamente mirando el semblante bajo de su hermano, realmente aparentaba que Inglaterra no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Pero lo hacía; obviamente no lo dejaría ver a lo obvio. Pero trataría de ayudar, se puso de pie y camino lentamente al lado de su hermano menor posando una de sus manos en su cabeza y aspirando el humo de su cigarrillo a sus pulmones.

-¿Recuerdas aquella junta a la que no pudiste ir? –pregunto mirando directo al frente.

Inglaterra lo miro aún molesto por sus anteriores comentarios y asintió.

-Bien. Pues esa vez que fui yo a representar al Reino Unido fue que se habló este mismo tema. –apenas y dijo eso Inglaterra se separó de él y lo miro sorprendido; no tardó en hacer lo mismo para con sus ministros y presidente. Poco a poco su ira subió.

-¿¡Y no me dijeron nada!? Pude haber visitado a Irlanda otro día, me dijeron que no era importante. ¿Me están mintiendo? –hablo fuerte y claro, Escocia no cambió ni un poco el semblante aburrido y serio de su rostro. Podía notar como los jefes de Inglaterra tragaban grueso.

-Fue por esto mismo Arthur, eres alguien muy temperamental. Yo iba a ir para ponerme en tu lugar y casarme representando al Reino Unido en lugar de ti. Pero entonces pasaron otras cosas…

 **FLASHBACK**

-Muy bien, haremos esto del matrimonio de forma ordenada. –hablo un sonrojado Alemania, con un Italia pegado como lapa a su brazo soltando Ve~ de felicidad.

Escocia sonrió mientras los vio mientras llevaba una taza de té a su boca; no era tan fan del té como Inglaterra pero lo prefería al café. Obviamente nada como sus cervezas.

-No entiendo aún porque debemos de hacer esto. –hablo un extrañamente sonrojado Suiza; mirando de reojo y con algo de resentimiento a Austria sentando unas sillas delante de él.

-Oh, pero si es la cosa más inteligente que los humanos pudieron pensar, _mon ami Suisse_. –Francia estaba totalmente radiante, mirando a todos como los ojos brillantes y sus cabellos rubios cayendo por sus hombros. Era el día más feliz para el país del amor.

-Cállate, pervertido de mierda. –el suizo no tardo en cambiar su semblante al escuchar las palabras de su país vecino. Muy pronto una conversación de palabras sucias por parte de Francia y de muerte por parte de Suiza se hizo en el salón.

Alemania aún estaba sonrojado con un Feliciano ya más tranquilo ahora sentando en su respectivo asiento y alejado de los brazos de su ahora prometido. Romano por otro lado no dejaba de soltar maldiciones en italiano, mirando con odio al alemán y con las mejillas rojas a la nación española que lo tomaba de la mano bajo la mesa.

Escocia sonrió, al parecer ya habían varías parejas hechas en el salón, y podía notar que no era cuestión solamente de los beneficios que el compromiso les daría. Nah, eso era una mera excusa para que muchas de las naciones enamoradas dieran el paso de confesar sus sentimientos. Cursi, bastante cursi.

Llevo su cigarrillo a su boca saboreando el sabor a tabaco en su lengua y noto algo bastante curioso. El gordo estadunidense estaba sentado frente a él, su mirada gacha y un rostro bastante pensativo; mientras ignoraba a todos y guardaba silencio. Estados Unidos estaba silencioso, Estados Unidos no estaba tratando de ser el centro de atención, subió una de sus rojas y grandes cejas con curiosidad y se concentró en el chico.

Era bastante joven, bueno, comparado a él era un adolescente. Seguramente estaba enamorado de alguna nación y no sabía cómo confesarse. Algo curioso ya que Estados Unidos no tenía muchos amigos; por obvias razones. No tenía a nadie más de confianza que a Canadá y a su mocoso hermano menor. También era amigo de Japón, pero debido a la larga distancia casi nunca estaban juntos y su otro amigo más cercano era Francia al cual también tenía confianza pero no como los primeros de la lista.

Así que… ¿Quién podía ser el centro de atención del chico hamburguesa?

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a ir diciendo uno por uno las respectivas parejas de cada uno. ¿Muy bien? –la grave voz de Alemania se dejó escuchar a lo largo de todo el salón de juntas; con casi todas las naciones del mundo reunidas en un solo lugar. Escocía miro con aburrimiento como pasaba nación por nación diciendo el nombre de su respectiva pareja.

Le pareció curioso y gracioso ver a Romano con varias naciones de apariencia adolescente rodeándolo, al parecer felicitándolo por su relación con España. Bueno, las chicas lo hacían; las cuales eran tres, los otros chicos parecían estar insultando a España y este solo sonreía de oreja a oreja tal y como si le estuviesen diciendo lo mucho que lo amaban.

Comprendió. Las naciones latinas. Sonrió, al parecer España tenía una muy gran familia.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más en donde más naciones dijeron sus respectivas parejas; algunos fueron sorprendentes y otros no tanto. Llego el turno de Rusia y la sala quedo en silencio, era obvio el nivel de miedo y odio que muchas naciones le tenían.

El hombre alto, cabellos plateados y rostro de niño subió a la tarima en donde el micrófono esta. Enfundado en un traje negro con corbata azul, con su ya acostumbrada bufanda rodeando su cuello deja escapar una leve risilla antes de comenzar a hablar.

Escoció tuvo un mal presentimiento. Era casi como si fuese a hacer una travesura; sabiendo el poder económico y el ejército que Rusia tenía no le gustaría una broma de ningún tipo de esa nación.

-Muy bien, aún no he escogido una nación para ser mi pareja. Estuve indeciso sobre Lituania, pero este se quedó con Polonia. Tengo buenas relaciones con China, pero sus jefes decidieron no meterlo en esto; así que voy a escoger a la única otra nación que me atrae de esa manera, sin embargo, creo que no está presente hoy.

Mierda, lo supo en cuanto dijo eso. La única nación "cercana" a Rusia no presente ese día era…

-Inglaterra.

Escocía casi se atora con su mismo cigarrillo y muchas otras naciones soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. ¿Pero desde cuando Rusia estaba interesado en su hermano? No. No podía permitir a Arthur en las manos de alguien tan inestable como esa nación. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y alegar que él sería el que se casaría en lugar de su hermano; cuando otra voz se dejó escuchar y alguien se puso delante del peli plateado.

-Lo siento comie, Inglaterra es mi pareja. –Alfred dijo eso con tanta seguridad que Escocia tuvo que recordarse llamar a sus jefes para preguntar si era ignorante a algo, Rusia no tardo en mirarlo con una sonrisa juguetona y posar una mano en su mejilla, interesado.

-Oh, qué curioso querido América, que yo sepa en ningún momento nadie anunció eso. Inglaterra no está si quiera aquí.

-Eso no importa _dude_ , nuestros gobiernos ya lo hablaron. ¿Relación especial no te suena nada? Mejor vete y ahoga tu soledad en tu vodca. –la voz de Estados Unidos era firme y estaba un poco más baja de lo normal, parecía normal pero todo el que lo conocía podía notar un leve tono de amenaza en su voz.

Escocia sonrió; interesado por el asunto. –Es cierto. –no supo en qué momento se puso de pie y dijo eso, sin embargo, cuando Estados Unidos lo vio sonrió aliviado y el ruso frente a ellos los asesinaba con la mirada. –Inglaterra no está aquí hoy porque está visitando a nuestra hermana que tampoco tomara partido en esto, yo vengo en su lugar representando al Reino Unido. Lo que América dice es cierto.

Pudo jurar que escucho los dientes de Rusia rechinar a causa de la fuerza que utilizaba en apretar su mandíbula, cualquiera a cien metros a la redonda notaba el instinto asesino del ruso. Pudo incluso notar de reojo como Israel y Suiza se ponían en defensa y con la mano en la arma que siempre portaban, listos para tomar las medidas necesarias para con el ruso.

Hasta que una preocupada Ucrania llego algo agitada hasta su hermano menor, con un vestido azul enfundando su cuerpo y su hermosa figura. Rusia no tardo en sonreírles a todos y volver a su estado "normal", diciendo antes de bajar de la tarima que escogería a Latvia como su pareja. El pobre rubio casi cae desmayado en los brazos de sus hermanos bálticos.

Escocia sintió en serio lástima por él. Se volteó hacía donde Alfred aún estaba de pie y lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo con él fuera de esa habitación, el rubio lo miro confundido y alzo una ceja confuso.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que necesitabas hablar con el héroe y ya Escocia. –dijo el chico con una sonrisa 100% americana en su rostro, Escocía llevo su cigarrillo a su boca soltando el humo por su nariz recordando lo fastidiosa que era esa nación.

-Todo eso de ti y mi hermano es mentira. –lo dijo como un hecho, él lo sabía no estaba preguntando y por el rostro de sorpresa que Estados Unidos puso, supo que dio directo al clavo. -¿Qué es lo que pretendes casándote con el mocoso de mi hermano, Estados Unidos de América? –lo dijo totalmente serio, tal vez parecía que Arthur no le interesaba en lo absoluto pero realmente se preocupaba por él.

Alfred no era peor que Ivan en lo absoluto; pero sí le preocupaba bastante su inmadurez para con algunos asuntos. El chico era un obsesivo de la guerra, tanto que siempre se metía en todas las que podía y le interesaban, obviamente debido a su gigantesco ejército nadie le decía nada. Bueno, a excepción de naciones con demasiado poder de armamento como él, Rusia, China, Suiza, Israel.

Sin embargo, esa parte de querer ser el héroe de todos –incluso cuando nadie quería que lo fueses- no le gustaba en lo absoluto a Escocia. Miro a Alfred bajar su cabeza para luego volverla a subir con sus ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se confundió. No entendía.

-Porque no quería dejar a Iggy en las manos del bastardo comunista. Nunca me lo perdonaría, soy su héroe después de todo. * -Estados Unidos le regalo una última sonrisa para luego sacar una hamburguesa del pantalón de su traje y comenzar a alejarse de él mientras comía una de sus famosas hamburguesas.

Escocia saco el humo de su cigarrillo por su boca y sonrió; casi quiso reír. Fue un idiota, ¿Cómo nunca lo había notado? Bueno, contando las veces que había venido aquí; no podría hacerlo. England era casi siempre el representante de todos juntos, sin embargo, que el idiota de su hermano no lo notase era también bastante gracioso.

Sin duda los dos se detestaban de alguna manera, pero ahora sabía que no solo se peleaban para ganarle al otro. Eran como dos mocosos, mocosos que esto del matrimonio les ayudaría demasiado; _**demasiado**_ bien.

Le ayudaría a Inglaterra, sería su cupido por una vez en su vida.

FIN FLASHBACK

Obviamente cuando terminó de relatar todo eso. Le metió más azúcar y unicornios de lo que quiso, omitió su sobreprotector lado de hermano mayor y dejo a Inglaterra más rojo que la bandera de China.

No pudo evitar reír a lo lindo.

-¡Mira tú cara! ¡Eres tan obvio!

-SHUT UP! –la cara de England podía competir con los rojos tomates de España, el inglés no sabía qué hacer, ¿Era en serio todo lo que Escocia le estaba diciendo? Ese adicto al tabaco podría estar mintiéndole y más mojado que chica de colegio.

Control Arthur, control. Recuerda las lecciones de la reina Elizabeth. Tomaría la mejor decisión para su país, aunque fuese terriblemente insufrible y para nada placentera.

-All right, I'll marry the kid. – dijo un sonrojado Inglaterra, hacienda sonreír a su hermano mayor. Escocia río por lo bajo y le guiño el ojo a sus jefes, los cuales suspiraban más tranquilos.

-Muy bien. –hablo el presidente de Inlgaterra. –La boda será la semana que viene, entonces.

Arthur palideció. -¿B-oda? Pen-sé que esto sería por civil, ¿ME TENGO QUE CASAR EN UNA IGLESIA? –casi se queda sin aire, por el amor de la reina y Dios. Iba a morir, estaba seguro de eso.

-Italia y Alemania se casaran en el Vaticano. Siendo así la primera boda de una nación y del mismo sexo dada en la iglesia del Vaticano. Ustedes serán la segunda. –se mantuvo serio su jefe. Inglaterra pudo sentir las manos de Escocia ayudándolo a sentarse mientras le tomaba una foto con su celular.

Dios, Gales e Irlanda del Norte amarían ver a Inglaterra así.

-¿C-asar-me en púb-lico…? ¿Co-n Esta-dos U-nidos? –oh no, lo sentía. El estado de shock, llevo sus manos a su cara y cayo. Escocia rodo los ojos al ver a su desmayado hermano entre sus brazos, no podía creer que fuese tan dramático por el amor de Dios.

Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que Arthur tiembla como tetera cada vez que América está muy cerca de él; no lo culpaba. Es más, todo eso sería interesante. Muy, _**muy**_ _interesante._

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 ** _PRÓXIMO_** _ **CAPITULO: BODA.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** _Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se tomaron un poquito de su tiempo para regalarme un review, follow o favorito 333 no saben que feliz me siento por poder seguir la historia ya que desde hace bastante quería escribir acerca de Hetalia y de USUK e.e Espero que el capi les guste, sí, las naciones latinas no tardaran en hacer su aparición aunque sea pequeña y las demás parejas. 3_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Esto es un yaoi, slash, boyxboy o como quieras llamarlo, es chico sobre chico. Si no te gustan este tipo de parejas por favor no leas, lenguaje subido tono y algo de OoC tal vez. Aunque quiero hacerlos lo más cercanos en actitud._

 _ **PAREJAS DE ESTE CAPI:**_ _USUK, FRANADA._

¿!Casarme con quien!?

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1:** LA BODA

* * *

.

.

 **N** o, no podía ser posible.

Era simplemente un sueño extraño que estaba teniendo, era como cuando pensó que sus hadas en verdad eran causa de todas las veces que se drogo cuando era pirata. Obviamente no era así.

Sí, esto era algo así.

Se levantó con el humor renovado, no recordando muy bien cuando se había ido a dormir el día anterior; extraño, ya que él siempre tenía una rutina.

Una ducha, lavarse los dientes, una última taza de té por el día y un buen libro de Sherlock Holmes. Pero no recordaba haber hecho eso el día anterior, bueno, después de la noticia que su presidente y ministros le dieron lo más probable es que su cerebro borrara la mayoría de información del día anterior.

No tardo casi nada en salir totalmente vestido con un traje negro y una corbata verde. Totalmente impecable como el caballero que era, peino un poco sus cabellos rubios y bajo con una sonrisa tranquila al comedor de su casa. Podía escuchar a las mucamas y los guardias hablando en susurros

¿Otra vez estaban de chismosos? Ya varias veces sus hadas le habían contado los chismes que se decían de él en su propia casa. Desde que las personas se habían dado cuenta que ellos eran naciones su casa tuvo una revolución, todos sus empleados no podían creer que hubiesen estado trabajando ese tiempo para el mismísimo Reino Unido.

Desde ese momento los rumores corrieron

Él siendo un alien. Él siendo un demonio, un ángel, un brujo, un minion y un hado y alguna clase de experimento del gobierno y finalmente termino siendo lo que era, Arthur Kirkland, el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte _ **.**_ _Realmente se alegró por eso._

No entendía de lo que pudiesen estar hablando ahora. Suspiro hondamente y comenzó a bajar las escaleras; caminando directo al comedor de su casa en donde frunció el ceño al escuchar dos voces bastantes conocidas para él.

La primera lo hizo rodar los ojos y la segunda lo sorprendido, _no lo hizo sonrojar en lo absoluto ¡Él no se sonrojaba por escuchar la jodida voz de América! No._

-Ah good morning Iggy, al fin te despiertas. Llegue aquí desde hace tres horas, ¿Duermes bastante he? –Alfred subió sus cejas de forma picara al decir eso, haciéndolo temblar como gelatina.

Shit, tenía que controlarse. Pero ¿Qué demonios le hacía Estados Unidos a él? ¿Dónde mierda quedaba todo su buen autocontrol nivel caballero real cuando ese gordo idiota estaba cerca? Su monarquía difunta debía de estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas.

-Y-o no duermo mucho idiota, ni siquiera es tan tarde… -busco con la mirada su reloj en su muñeca y se sonrojo al ver que de hecho era tarde, eran las 12: 00 PM. El shock del día pasado lo golpeo bastante duro para dejarlo K.O hasta el mediodía.

-Ayer te desmayaste –salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Scott hablar, el cual estaba con sus pies encima de la mesa. No tardo en caminar hasta él y empujarlos fuera, ganándose una mirada de enojo y una ceja levantada por parte de Alfred.

-No entiendo de que hablas Escocia, ¿Por qué yo iría a desmayarme? –si Arthur hubiese tomado su tesito matutino de las 6: 15 AM con su hada pinki contándole los últimos chismes del día, hubiese pensado mil veces antes de hacer esa pregunta. Sin embargo, el día lo odiaba y todo fue una cadena.

-Porque te dijimos que te casarías con Estados Unidos.

-God Iggy, yo sabía que tengo ese efecto en la gente pero ¿En serio te desmayaste de emoción porque te casarías conmigo? Bueno, no te culpo. Soy el héroe después de todo. –sonrisa Colgate por parte de Alfred F Jones.

-¡CÁLLATE AMÉRICA! ¡JAMÁS ME DESMAYARÍA POR ESO YOU BLOODY GIT! – los gritos de Inglaterra se oyeron por toda la casa, Escocia tomo un poco de su cerveza y le dio un empujón en su redondo trasero que lo hizo caer como damisela en peligro a los brazos de Estados Unidos más brillante que toda la Torre Eiffel de noche.

-Mi sola presencia afloja tus pies mi Inglaterra, yo sé que me amas. Digo, siempre has estado obsesionado conmigo Iggy, tranquilo. Soy tu héroe y tú puedes ser el pancito de mi hamburguesa. –decir que Inglaterra estaba muriendo de vergüenza era poco, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar como tetera entre los brazos de la nación americana y su corazón traicionarlo

Por el amor de la reina. ¿Por qué eso le pasaba a él?

-¡Suéltame y deja de hablar estupideces! –exclamó alejándose un metro del norteamericano que no cambio su semblante. England casi quiso matar al estúpido de su hermano que en ese momento estaba retorciéndose de risa como un asmático en el piso de su mansión.

Ese hijo de puta.

-No entiendo, eres tan raro. Como dijo Japón que eras… ¡Ah sí, tsundere o algo así!

-No tengo interés en lo que Japón haya dicho de mí, América. Ahora ya deja tu arrogancia, no me desmaye por estar emocionado por casarme contigo. De hecho, ya no lo hare así que ¿Qué haces en mi casa? –apenas y dijo eso toda la sala quedo en silencio, Estados Unidos miro a Escocia confuso y este rodo los ojos.

-Te vas a casar siempre con él. Ayer te desmayaste pero eso no era ningún sueño y no cancelamos nada. –esas palabras fueron tortuosamente lentas en su cabeza, realmente no pudo evitar tomar asiento en una de sus sillas con Escocia aguantado la risa y Estados Unidos con una hamburguesa en su boca ignorando el estado de shock en el que estaba pasando.

¿Se iba a casar….? ¿Con Estados Unidos?

-Arthur recuerda lo que practicamos, no te desmayes. Uno, dos, uno dos…

-¡NO ESTOY DANDO A LUZ, IDIOTA! ¡ESO ERA PARA MUJERES EMBARAZADAS! Y… y-o yo no estoy embarazado, l-os odio a todos ustedes y quiero tomarme mi te. No me casare con Estados Unidos. –Inglaterra tenía la cabeza metida entre sus brazos, tratando de ocultar por completo su rojo rostro.

Fue por eso que no pudo ver el semblante dolido de Estados Unidos, el cual miro a un lado con un puchero algo gracioso. –No es como si me estuviese muriendo, y no es que me alegre casarme con un tipo que es 99% cejas.

Escocia lo supo. La guerra había comenzado, suspiro y comenzó a leer el periódico de ese día.

-What you said!? You idiot! ¡Deja tranquilas a mis cejas, ni siquiera son tan grandes! ¡CREES QUE YO ESTOY FELIZ DE TENER QUE CASARME CON TODO TU INFLADO EGO! ¡NO TENDRÍAS QUE TENER UN EJERCITO SI TUVIERAS QUE PELEAR CON ÉL!  
-¡SI ME CASARA CONTIGO ME PREGUNTARÍAN! "Hey Alfred dude, ¿Con quién te casaste? ¿Con Inglaterra o sus cejas?"!

 _Al parecer iba a ver un clima nublado ese día. Que sorpresa._

-¡Y A MI ME TENDRÍAN LASTIMA POR TENER QUE AGUANTAR LAS ESTÚPIDAS COSAS QUE DICES CADA VEZ QUE HABRES LA BOCA!

" _ **Las bodas de las naciones y sus parejas ya han sido anunciadas. Sera un gran paso para todos, en igualdad, tolerancia y diferentes atracciones sexuales."**_

-¡PUES EL TIPO QUE DICE ESAS ESTÚPIDAS COSAS ES EL QUE TE SALVO EL CULO EN LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL!

 _ **El prometido de nuestro país; England, es el señor Alfred F Jones, mejor conocido como The United States of America. Se dice que ambos se llevan de maravilla."**_

-¡Y EL CEJÓN FUE EL QUE TE HIZO LO QUE ERES AHORA MISMO SINO ESTARÍAS AÚN AHÍ SOLO, LLORANDO Y MOJANDO LA CAMA COMO EL MOCOSO QUE ERES!

-¡God, ya cállense! –grito un ya harto Escocia con el ceño fruncido, al instante ambos países lo vieron con el ceño fruncido y un gracioso puchero. No podía ser que tuviese que estar aguantando eso a la edad que tenía. –Arthur no seas el mocoso que siempre has sido, América te salvo el culo porque Rusia quería casarse contigo.

Pudo notar como inmediatamente toda la cara de Inglaterra palideció. Por la reina, se casaría con un hámster antes de que con Rusia. Y él que estaba siendo un idiota con Alfred, no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y sonrojarse. Al instante Escocia sonrió, pícaro. –Y cuando Russia quiso pedir tu mano Estados Unidos llego todo celoso y le dijo que tú ya eras suyo.

-Dude, that's a lie! I- I no dije eso! –sinceramente amaba molestar a esos dos, podía notar como Inglaterra estaba tomando aire lentamente. Su cara parecía un tomate y ni hablar de Alfred, el chico estaba haciéndole honor a su bandera.

Se puso de pie lentamente y camino pasándolos a los dos. Los cuales estaban mirando ambos hacía el piso, ambos avergonzados. Pudo notar como casi todos los empleados de la casa estaban en posiciones ninja en las ventanas y techos de la casa para espiarlos a ambos. Sonrió y les guiño el ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

Inglaterra suspiro hondamente; dándose valor. Había peleado cientos de guerras, no podía ser un cobarde con esto. –Look Alfred… es que y-o… tú eres como un h-ermano para mí ¿Recuerdas que te crie, verdad?

Auch, Alfred nunca pensó que algo de lo que Inglaterra dijese le pudiese doler de esa manera. Fingió una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, tragándose todo lo que le quería decir.

–Tranquilo, esto es por negocios. Yo no siento absolutamente _**nada**_ por ti Inglaterra.

Lo sintió. Sintió esas pequeñas palabras incrustarse en su pecho; pero lo ignoro obviamente. Él era Inglaterra, no iba a dejar que esas estúpidas lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos salieran y lo hicieran ver como un estúpido. Le sonrió a Alfred levemente y respiro hondo antes de hablar.

-Muy bien. G-enial, entonces tomaremos esto como dos buenos países que saben cómo negociar.

-Como desees. –miro a Inglaterra sonreír y salir de la habitación a paso lento, borro toda falsa sonrisa de su rostro en cuanto quedo solo en la habitación. No entendía porque se sentía así. Se supone que Inglaterra siempre había sido el tipo molesto que lo encontró y lo dejo solo por todo lo que se podría decir su "infancia"

Y ahora le decía todo eso y a él… ¿Le dolía? Suspiro y metió una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta de aviador, sacando la pequeña cajita que había ahí.

-¿Y ahora que eras con estos anillos Alfred F Jones?

Ese día estaba yendo mal. Muy mal.

 **~ USUK ~**

Francia odiaba el clima de Inglaterra, a veces pensaba que era debido a que siempre llovía a que él era tan gruñón la mayoría del tiempo. Acomodo sus cabellos rubios con una de sus manos y formo un puchero al ver sus botas Gucci ser mojadas por los charcos en la cera. ¿Qué Inglaterra no podía tener un clima caribeño como los mocosos que España había cuidado?

Tks, si no fuera porque todos lo odiaban por dar amor se iría de vacaciones a esos lindos países caribeños. Bueno, al menos no lo odiaban tanto como a Estados Unidos.

-Francia tenemos que apurarnos, la lluvia está empeorando. –pego un grito nada masculino al escuchar esa voz a su lado, encontrándose con el ya acostumbrado rostro de Canadá para con esas situaciones.

-Mon amour Canadá, no salgas así de la nada. Me darás un ataque. –dijo dramático la nación francesa, abanicándose con su mano derecha.

-Pero he estado aquí todo el tiempo…- susurro el pequeño rubio, enfundado en una bufanda verde con su oso polar entre sus brazos. Francia no pudo evitar sonreír pervertidamente al verlo tan lindo, por amor a Dios iba a casarse con Canadá y estaba totalmente seguro de que lo enamoraría.

Tomo su mano izquierda haciéndolo alzar una ceja confundido y sonrojarse un poco. –Vamos a buscar un taxi para llegar donde _gros sourcils_

-S-í… -sonrió Canadá con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta uno de los taxis cercanos fuera del aeropuerto. Montándose en el primero y suspirando al fin estar fuera del alcance del agua. Canadá seco a… ¿Kumojari? ¿Cómo se llamaba su oso? Ah, no importaba. Lo seco con un pañuelo que siempre cargaba, notando la intensa mirada que Francia le estaba dando desde su lado.

No pudo evitar sentirse raro, nunca nadie le había prestado tanta atención. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorando la mayoría del tiempo, que Francia llegara y pidiese su mano; mirándolo de esa manera tan extraña todo el tiempo era abrumante.

-Look Francis, yo no creo que sea el mejor para ti. –dijo mirando hacía sus piernas, Francia no pudo evitar mirarlo levemente confundido. ¿De que hablaba Matthew? –Tú eres totalmente lo contrario a mí, eres vistoso, la gente te ama… a mí nunca me notan a no ser que me confundan con Al.

Canadá miro sorprendido como Francia reía levemente entre dientes, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al pensar que el francés se estaba riendo de sus pensamientos y estuvo a punto de decirle al taxista que se detuviera. Sin embargo las palabras de su acompañante y actual prometido lo dejaron mudo.

-Te lo aseguro, estás con la persona menos perfecta del mundo Mon Matthew. No tienes que ser perfecto, me gustas así como eres. – Francis tomo su mano y la volvió apretar como minutos antes fuera del aeropuerto. El canadiense no pudo evitar morder uno de sus labios y mirar por la ventana, aguantando esa calidad sonrisa que estaba naciendo del sentimiento abrumador de su pecho.

¿En que se estaba metiendo? Una nación no podía amar así. Siempre había pensado eso. ¿Qué pasaba si había otra guerra? … Y si… ¿Francia moría? Oh…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y negó, sintiendo el agarre de Francis enfortecerse en su mano. Eso lo tranquilizo, no podía dejar que nadie se diese cuenta de sus problemas de ansiedad. Era bastante mayor como para preocupar a alguien. Sonrió aliviado cuando la mansión de Inglaterra se dejó ver por el camino, llegaron en unos cuantos segundos bajando del auto después de pagarle a un sonriente taxista que les pidió una foto.

Sonrió ante eso. Las personas los admiraban. Era gracioso, si supiesen todas las cosas malas que la mayoría de ellos habían hecho tal vez no los verían así.

-Muy bien, al fin llegamos. –dijo para sí un feliz Francia, tocando el timbre y sonriéndole a una pequeña mucama que les abrió las puertas.

-Oh, ¿Usted es el señor Francia? –pregunto algo sonrojada.

Francia sonrió de lado y asintió. – _Oui_ y él es Canadá. –la chica se sorprendió un poco de ver a un chico rubio muy parecido al señor Estados Unidos al lado de Francia. ¿Siempre estuvo ahí?

-Por supuest-o, pasen el señor Alfred está en el salón y el señor Escocia salió un momento. –explicaba la chica en cuanto ambos entraron y caminaban directo a donde ella les decía, Francia frunció el ceño confundido.

-¿Y gros sourcils? –la chica miro confundida a Francia, sin entender lo que había dicho. Canadá sonrió de lado y río.

-Inglaterra.

-Ahh, el señor England no ha bajado de su habitación desde que tuvo una… emm conversación con el señor América hace unas dos horas. – tanto Canadá como Francia se miraron entre sí y suspiraron, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber de qué tipo de "conversación" hablaba la chica.

-Yo voy con Al, tu ve con Arthur. –aconsejo Canadá recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del francés, ambos se separaron y comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivos direcciones.

Francia no tardo nada en llegar a la habitación de Inglaterra, conocía esa casa de arriba abajo. Demasiados buenos y malos recuerdos, abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y pudo encontrar a un sorprendido Inglaterra que lo miraba con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía. Ya había visto esto varias veces. Y siempre era por la misma persona. Curioso.

-¡P-ero que te pasa frog! ¿Por qué entras así a mi habitación? ¡Sal ya! –Inglaterra trato de limpiar esa "basura" que se le había metido en los ojos. Ya que **NO** , él no estaba llorando por el estúpido, arrogante, gordo, insensible e idiota de Estados Unidos.

Sin embargo, Francia fue más rápido y lo tomo de la muñeca sentándolo a su lado en la cama. –Mírate England, estas como hace ya un largo tiempo y por la misma persona. Penoso. –se burló el rubio.

-Cállate. –susurro entre dientes el inglés, enterrando su rostro entre sus piernas. –Todo esto de casarnos es un grave error, Alfred y yo no podemos casarnos ni mucho menos llevar una relación _**así.**_

-¿Y por qué no? –la pregunta de Francia le llego justo en el corazón. Miro a un lado mordiéndose los labios y recuperando un poco de su orgullo.

-Porque somos como hermanos y él dijo que no siente _**absolutamente nada**_ por mí. –dijo, recordando las asidas palabras del norteamericano.

Francia quiso reír altamente y lo hizo. Se rió tan alto que Inglaterra lo miro aún más enojado y no tardo en pegarle con una de sus almohadas. –Don't laugh, you stupid frog! –grito el inglés.

Francia lo miro con burla y limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos- Inglaterra, esa es la excusa más estúpida que le pudiste haber dado a Estados Unidos. ¿Hermanos? _**Ya no soy más tu hermano, ni mucho menos tu hijo. De ahora en adelante soy independiente.**_ Eso me dijiste que dijo ¿No? Además que siempre lo niega. Tú sabes mejor que nada que él no te ve para nada como un hermano y viceversa. Deja el drama. –Francis no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, Inglaterra era más intenso que una chica con periodo.

-¡P-ero él me dijo que no siente nada por mi frog! ¿Escuchaste? …Solo soy el molesto Inglaterra que siempre está detrás de él. –susurro esta vez más tranquilo, con su mirada clavada en el piso.

El francés suspiro hondamente y sonrió de lado. –Vamos levántate de ahí, cocinare yo hoy la cena porque estoy seguro que todos tus chef cocinan como tú.

-Hey!

-Y bajaras tu trasero ahí abajo, le darás la cara a Estados Unidos y enfrentaras esto del matrimonio como el medio hombre que eres –se burló el rubio, recibiendo un certero puñetazo en la quijada por parte de un ahora renovado Inglaterra que lo miraba con furia.

Al fin había vuelto el Inglaterra que él conocía. Ho, ho, ho se divertiría mucho en esa cena.

Canadá miró con una sonrisa de lado como su hermano se ponía de pie al ver a Inglaterra bajar al lado de Francia. Al parecer el inglés se veía bastante bien, seguramente Francis le había subido el animó a su extraña forma.

Alfred tenía una muy graciosa cara de arrepentimiento, no dudo caminar hacía el inglés, el cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Listo para cualquier otra palabra hiriente que América dijese. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió.

-England dude, I'm sorry. –no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la célula y ver a su alrededor hamburguesas voladoras con mini Alfreds por lo lindo que eso había sonado. América estaba tomándolo de la mano y lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos y él sentía la estupidez-americana atacarlo sin piedad de nuevo.

Oh no, no iba a llorar. N-o…

-¡Iggy, don't cry! –Alfred lo abrazo fuertemente enterrando su rostro en su pecho y de inmediato lo abrazo fuertemente aspirando su especial aroma a comida chatarra. – ¡Perd-ón soy un idiota, ya Matt me dijo que fui muy insensible! ¡P-ero no quise decirlo!

-¡Shut up you stupid kid, TE ODIO! –murmuraba un entrecortado Inglaterra que lloraba cada vez más fuerte, Canadá no tardo en reír por lo bajo y Francia en rodar los ojos y guiñarle un ojo a Alfred haciéndolo sonrojar y aparentemente recordarle algo.

-Arthur … -un lloroso Inglaterra que maldecía mentalmente a las hormonas de embarazada que no tenía; miro confundido como Estados Unidos se arrodillaba ante él y sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Pudo escuchar el coro de "Ohh" que se dejó escuchar por toda su casa cortesía de los chismosos de sus empleados.

Y su corazón salirse de su pecho al entender que era eso. Oh Dios, ¿Qué mierda le hacía Estados Unidos a su cuerpo?

-A-fred…

-Arthur Kirkland, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte. ¿Te casarías conmigo para ser la carne de mi hamburguesa, el hielo de mi coca cola y el cuñado de Tony? Prometo protegerte aún más de lo que lo he hecho desde que soy independiente. Y por supuesto, sab-es que esto es por negocios.

Francia quiso jalarse los pelos al escuchar eso, esos dos lo volvían loco. ¡No podían aceptar que estaban enamorados del otro de una jodida vez! Pudo notar como Inglaterra asentía con la cabeza temblando como gelatina y mirando a Alfred como las chicas de los mangas que Japón hacía.

-A-cepto, ¡Obviamente por ne-gocios! –dijo también el inglés. América sonrió forzadamente y asintió mientras le ponía el hermoso anillo de oro a un sonrojado Inglaterra que sentía su mundo de color rosa.

Pero no tenía que ilusionarse. Obviamente todo eso… _ **era por negocios.**_

-¡Hey, se van a quedar viéndose toda la vida o vendrán a comer! ¡Mañana tenemos que partir al Vaticano en la mañana! –dijo un pícaro Francis con una sonrisa de lado, Inglaterra lo asesino con la mirada y se soltó de Estados Unidos y este tosió nervioso.

-Oh _Dieu_. Estos dos son tan obvios para todos menos para el otro.

Y sabía que las cosas solo empeorarían en cuanto se casaran la mañana siguiente. Al menos él estaría en primera fila.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO:** EL GRAN DÍA


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias por los review, follows y favoritos! Son unos soles 3. :D Espero el capi les guste. La acción ya ahorita empieza e3e para nuestro itsundere Iggy y loco Alfred. 3_

 _PS: Una/o de ustedes me dijo que Arthur es solo Inglaterra, sí ya lo sé_ _, pero así sonaba más dramático lo del matrimonio ¿No crees? Jaja diciendo todo el largo nombre. No sé, estoy loca, no me hagas caso xd_

 _Ahora sí, a leer!_

 **¿CASARME CON QUIÉN?**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2:** EL GRAN DÍA.

* * *

Nada estaba saliendo bien, absolutamente nada estaba saliendo bien. Aún no puedo procesar lo que estoy a punto de hacer, es… increíble, ni siquiera sé cómo demonios termine en esto. Oh no, esperen. Claro que lo sé.

Por mis estúpidas peleas con Estados Unidos, debí de saberlo; debí de haberlo parado desde hace mucho tiempo pero es que cada cosa que sale de su boca me irrita de una manera que no puedo describir, así que en parte era culpa del mismo Alfred.

Era su culpa que ahora tuviese que casarme con él, era su culpa que estuviese tan nervioso sin una buena excusa, era su culpa que hubiese llorado la noche anterior y era _**su**_ culpa que tuviese que usar ese vestido que Japón llamaba yukata. Porque eso no podía ser otra cosa más que un vestido y estoy bastante seguro de eso.

-No saldré con esto a las calles del Vaticano. – dije totalmente seguro de mis palabras, parecía una jodida servilleta blanca.

Obviamente eso no pensaban ni Hungría y mucho menos Bélgica que estaban socando aún más ese tipo de cinturón que tenía que usar también, esto es tan humillante, se supone que estamos en el Vaticano, _**Italia.**_ No en Japón, no entiendo la insistencia de ese idiota con que use esta cosa.

-Oh vamos Arthur, te ves tan bello. –el brillo en los ojos de Hungría me daba muy mala espina. No quiero saber lo que su cabeza piensa.

-¡Sí, te ves como todo un uke! –grito Bélgica antes de que Hungría tapara su boca con la cara roja, alce una ceja confundido.

-¿Qué en de _**bloody hell**_ es un uke? -ambas me miraron con las mejillas rojas y bastantes nerviosas, no sé porque algo me dice que no me gustara saber ese tipo de información.

-Es mejor que no sepas, ven y déjame peinarte un poco porque tengo que ir a vestir a Ita-chan también. –Hungría me jalo del brazo obligándome a sentar en una banca frente a una cómoda con millones de tipos de maquillaje, Bélgica no tardo en tomar un poco y comenzar a maquillarme también. No me quejo únicamente porque realmente necesitaba un poco.

Esas inmensas ojeras en mis ojos delataban el poco sueño que tuve la noche anterior. Suspire hondamente y apreté mis manos en mi regazo, bajando la mirada y mirando el anillo en uno de mis dedos. Era hermoso, cada vez que lo veía sentía mis mejillas sonrojar y mi corazón latir más rápido. No sé la razón a esto, obviamente sé que siento cosas por Alfred que no debería de sentir…pero estar enamorado de él es algo muy diferente.

No creo que lo este, _**no quiero estarlo.**_ No aguantaría que me deje otra vez burlándose como la primera vez. Sin darme cuenta estaba apretando muy fuerte mi yukata blanca con flores, no tarde en sentir el puño de una enojada Elizabeta en mi cabeza.

-¡No lo arrugues!

-Ah shit, sorry! –fue lo único que pude decir mientras inflaba mis cachetes, Dios, ese día no puede ir peor ¿verdad? Incluso el hecho de que solamente a mí me hicieron vestir una maldita yukata hace que mi mal humor se infle, debe de haber una tormenta en Londres ahora mismo debido al agrio sabor en mi garganta.

Como odio a Alfred.

-Oh ohayo mina, Inglaterra-san, la boda será en una media hora. Tiene que apresurarse. –dijo un Kiku con un traje negro y sus cabellos perfectamente peinados, mientras entraba a la habitación haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Tan educado como siempre.

-¿!En media hora!? ¡Dios, Inglaterra, estás bello y seguramente América te querrá violar toda la noche, pero me tengo que ir! – ¿Qu-é? mí rostro me ardía y sabía que estaba rojo, solo de imaginarme a Alfred y a mí teniendo s-

NO. No tendría ese tipo de pensamientos. Era _**desagradable.**_

Cuando Hungría se fue Bélgica fue tras ella antes desearme suerte y repetir que era un hermoso _uke_ de nuevo, cosa que de nuevo no sabía que mierda significaba. ¿Alguna clase de comida china?

El rostro de Japón estaba por completo rojo y miraba a un lado mientras apretaba sus manos. Supe que no debí de preguntarlo, pero como la estupidez crónica de Alfred se me ha ido pegando; lo termine haciendo.

-Japón, ¿Qué es un uke? –dije con algo de inseguridad, él me miro con una sonrisa tímida antes de mirar a un lado con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y susurrar.

-Es… el pasivo en una relación gay. O al menos así es como lo llaman en los mangas de mi país. –*no lo pudo creer, si su rostro estaba rojo antes; ahora era un tomate inglés.

¿Qué mierda tenían Hungría y Bélgica en su cabeza para pensar que si Alfred y él llegaran a tener una relación seria ÉL sería el pasivo? Ha! Él era un caballero, era mucho mayor que Estados Unidos. No entendía en lo absoluto y al parecer su corazón tampoco ya que insistía en acelerar el sudor en sus manos y golpear sin piedad su pecho.

-J-a! Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, si ese idiota y yo de verdad tuviésemos una relación obviamente yo sería el activo. –Arthur se sintió ofendido al escuchar la leve risa que Japón soltó, What the fuck!? ¡Nadie lo respetaba! ¡Él era totalmente más masculino que el idiota de Estados Unidos!

-Japan!

-Gomenasai England-san, pero en esto no lo puedo apoyar. Estoy seguro que usted sería el uke de la relación. Tiene todo para serlo, es más lindo, mucho más bajo que América-san, se sonroja cada que esta con él y es obvio que está totalmente enamorado de él. –las palabras de Japón hicieron que se levantara de su silla con la cara nivel bandera China y gruñera por lo bajo.

-¡No es que él sea más alto, es solo por poco! ¡Y no me sonrojo cuando él está alrededor!

-Oh, América-san buenos días. –apenas al escuchar ese nombre sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían y su cabeza bajaba tratando de buscar un lugar a donde esconderse con ese vestido de chica, por el amor a la reina, la humillación lo amaba.

-Hey Kiku dude, has visto a Iggy? –pregunto un sonriente Alfred, casi como si tuviese el sol tras él. Mientras buscaba con su mirada al susodicho inglés de cejas grandes que estaba tras una pared rogándole a Dios que ese vestido no lo hiciese ver tan gay como él pensaba.

El japonés lo miro confundido, dándose cuenta que el rubio se había escondido. Sonrió levemente y cerró el espacio entre América y él, England no pudo escuchar nada por unos leves segundos, incluso pensó que Dios lo amaba y Estados Unidos se había largado con Japón a hablar de la última consola de juegos que este haría

Obviamente no fue así.

-¡Artie! –su corazón casi sale por su boca al sentir unas fuertes manos en su delgada cintura; alzarlo del piso y pegarlo a un pecho con un aroma muy conocido para él. Le daría un paro cardiaco ahí mismo, ¡Mierda, él no era una colegiala de 15 para estar de esa manera con América!

-¡Bájame you kid! –le exigió tratando de esconder su sonrojo con las largas mangas de su yukata, Alfred dejo sus pies descansar en el suelo de nuevo, sin embargo, no lo soltó. Sus manos aún estaban tomándolo firmemente de la cintura y lo miraba fijamente. Inglaterra aguanto su mirada, por más profunda y hermos- _**DESAGRADABLE**_ que esta fuera.

Porque Alfred no tenía lindos ojos. No, eran totalmente comunes, todos los tenían… con el mismo brillo, la misma vida y por su puesto con el mismo dueño…sí… igual de perfectos que todos.

…

Dios. Estaba tan jodido.

-Te ves…

-Ridículo, lo sé. –interrumpió, bajando su mirada y tratando de zafarse del agarre de la nación americana, maldijo la sobrehumana fuerza que ese idiota tenía al no poder alejarlo de sí.

-No dude, te ves hermoso.

Ahí se iba su auto control = _"vamos a fingir que no hemos estado enamorado del mismo idiota por más de 1000 años"_

Alfred se separó de él al fin dejándolo respirar y tranquilizar su corazón, fue hasta ese momento que noto el hermoso traje negro que Alfred llevaba puesto, con el anillo que los unía a ambos como esposos en su mano derecha. Sonrió levemente ante eso, borrando su expresión e ignorando la soñadora mirada del norteamericano que sería su futuro esposo.

-Thank you. Tú también te ves bien. –susurro bajamente haciendo al chico reír entre dientes.

-Siempre tan bipolar.

-¡Shut up! Te odio.

 _ **Te amo…**_

-Y siempre te he odiado idiota.

… _**y lo he hecho por siglos.**_

-Todo esto del matrimonio me parece estúpido.

 _ **Tengo mucho miedo.**_

Alfred rodo los ojos y sonrió de lado mirándolo fijamente mientras caminaba a la puerta. –Lo que tú digas _old man._

-A quién le dices anciano, idiota…

Estados Unidos no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, no entendía porque, pero ese día se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los más felices de toda su vida. Sentir a England a su lado, caminando con ese yukata que lo hacía ver más hermoso de lo que ya era naturalmente, era perfecto.

El sentimiento de saber que el inglés pronto sería su esposo no tenía explicación. Era por negocioso, sí. Pero no se mentiría, amaba a ese inglés malhumorado y no se rendiría hasta que Inglaterra volviese a confiar en él y lo dejase de ver como un hermano.

Aún recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Canadá el día anterior.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

-¿Te volviste a pelear con Arthur, me equivoco? –fue más que una afirmación por parte de su hermano, sin embargo, fue asegurada totalmente al ver como el estadunidense fruncía el ceño y miraba a aun lado.

Mattwee suspiro, Alfred era como un niño, cuando se equivocaba o alguien lo hacía sentir mal no hablaba sobre ello. En parte, entendía que era porque su hermano a pesar del enorme ego que poseía, tenía una muy clara debilidad. Inglaterra.

Tal vez el inglés ni siquiera supiese de ello, de hecho, estaba totalmente seguro que no lo sabía. Pero América realmente tomaba a pecho todas las palabras que el rubio de cejas grandes le pudiese decir, y _ **muy**_ a pecho. Una vez habían tenido una pelea tan grande en una reunión de la ONU que todas las demás naciones tuvieron que parar la reunión y ni Inglaterra ni Estados Unidos se hablaron por dos semanas.

Era totalmente lastimoso verlos robarse miradas llenas de arrepentimiento, enojo o resentimiento tal y como si hubiesen tenido una pelea de amates. Que si le preguntan, eso fue exactamente lo que esos dos tuvieron, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos aceptaban los sentimientos que tenían por el otro.

En parte entendía a Arthur, su hermano lo había dejado solo después de él haberle dado todo. Sabía muy bien que Inglaterra también tuvo culpa en todo eso, ambos, fue destino que Estados Unidos se independizara, Inglaterra siempre le dio demasiado poder y demasiada libertad.

Lo agradecía ya que ambos eran independientes ahora, pero el rencor que Inglaterra sentía hacía Alfred por ese mismo hecho aún estaba vivo y latente.

Ambos eran demasiado complicados.

-Me dijo que me veía como un hermano y yo le dije que él no significaba nada para mí.

Canadá suspiro cansado, pasando una mano por su nuca solo para mirar directo a una de las grandes ventanas de la casa de Inglaterra en donde la lluvia estaba cayendo. –Eres un idiota.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para tener a un frustrado América mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. – _Is not my fault!_

-Sí es tu culpa Alfred, ¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo tan insensible como eso? Pensé que el bipolar era England y no tú. –dijo como madre regañando a su hijo, su gemelo no tardo en bufar y mirar a un lado sacando una hamburguesa de su bolsillo y comiéndola de mala manera.

-Yo no fui el que comenzó lo de la brother zone, es peor que me diga que me ve como hermano a que me diga que simplemente no le gusto. –Alfred aún podía recordar esas agrias palabras salir de la boca del inglés. Lo odiaba.

-No seas tan infantil, sabes bien lo bipolar que Inglaterra es. Seguramente está nervioso por todo esto del matrimonio y dijo algo que no quería. ¿No te has puesto a pensar eso? Él ya antes ha negado que ustedes sean hermanos, ¿recuerdas?

Canadá pudo ver con burla como el rostro de su hermano se iluminaba como árbol de navidad, y es que el corazón de Alfed latió con velocidad y de un salto se puso de pie con la sonrisa made in Colgate que siempre portaba. ¡Era cierto! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Obviamente lo que Inglaterra necesitaba era tiempo para procesar que se casaría con semejante espécimen de héroe como él.

- _Thank you_ Matt, me disculpare con Artie! Te lo prometo, soy el héroe después de todo. –Canadá rodo los ojos asintiendo, ya acostumbrado a las locas palabras de su hermano, estaba acostumbrado a las subidas de ego de Estados Unidos después de todo.

- _Welcome_ Al, y por favor, si de verdad quieres que Inglaterra y tu puedan llegar a ser algo. No te rindas, estoy seguro que muy pronto ustedes dos tendrán un matrimonio no solo basado en negocios.

Las palabras de Canadá lo sorprendieron bastante, haciendo que un agradable calor se posicionara en su pecho y una tierna sonrisa adornara su rostro. Asintió en silencio y ambos se dieron vuelta al escuchar los pasos de dos personas bajar las escaleras de la casa de Inglaterra.

Apretó fuertemente los puños para darse valor. No se rendiría, haría que Inglaterra lo amara estaba seguro de ello.

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

Sonrió, mientras miraba lo lindo que su prometido se veía caminando por los pasillos de ese hotel a su lado, Arthur trataba por todos los medios de que ese vestido no se viese tan grande y abultado. ¡Parecía la jodida cenicienta!

Sus mejillas no tardaron en enrojecer. –Hey dude, relájate, no te ves tan mal. –pico Estados Unidos, con las manos en sus bolsillos y una impecable sonrisa en su rostro.

-Habla por ti kid, no sé porque se te metió en la cabeza que tenía que usar este vestid-

-Yukata.

-Whatever, para mí es un bloody vestido y me hace ver como una chica. –Inglaterra bajo su cabeza levemente y suspiro. – Si querías casarte con una chica solo tenías que decírselo a nuestros gobiernos. – mierda, ahí estaba ese estúpido sentimiento de tristeza en su pecho.

Alfred no paro de caminar y tampoco le contesto de inmediato, por un momento se resignó a aceptar ese silencio como un _**"Sí"**_ y mirar directo al frente con ese incomodo dolor en su pecho que tantas veces había sentido por ese idiota a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando el rubio comenzó a reír levemente quedo de piedra y bastante confundido.

¿De qué reía ese idiota? ¿Hab-ía acaso… descubierto sus sentimientos? Solo el pensarlo hizo a su corazón latiera demasiado rápido y el sentimiento de ser rechazado pego de lleno en su pecho.

-Oh Iggy, eres gracioso. –eso fue lo único que Alfred le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo a las puertas que daban la salida al hotel. Dejando a un completo rojo y confundido England tras él que no sabía si eso significaba algo bueno o malo.

Ese maldito mocoso.

-¡Alfred!

Oh sí, se las cobraría.

- **US** UK-

Italia respiro hondamente mirándose en el espejo frente a él, ni siquiera se reconocía bien. Si bien era él mismo, ese traje blanco que envolvía su cuerpo lo hacía ver realmente hermoso. Acentuaba sus caderas y lo hacía ver mucho más delgado, incluso se veía un poco más musculoso. Wow, ese traje hacía milagros.

Volvió a suspirar y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños, totalmente nervioso. _Dio_ , se iba a casar, nunca hubiese imagino en todos los siglos que tenía de vida que ese día iba a llegar. ¿Él casado con alguien como Alemania? Increíble. Y no porque el rubio fuese una mala persona.

No, Italia amaba a Alemania. Lo amo incluso antes de saber que el hombre fue el mismo Sacro Imperio Romano del que había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo. Pero,… ¿De verdad podría llenar las expectativas de alguien como Alemania?

Él era absolutamente lo contrario al rubio. Alemania era fuerte, decido y siempre se esforzaba en todo, siempre todo le salía bien. A diferencia de él que aunque se esforzara no siempre todo le salía bien. Suspiro una tercera vez mirando hacia abajo y apretando sus puños levemente.

Eso fue todo para Romano tras él.

- _Merda_ Feliciano, ya basta de suspirar tanto. Si no te quieres casar con ese alemán bastardo nos podemos largar ya, te prometo por _Dio_ que me asegurare de que nadie te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres. –dijo seriamente y como muy pocas veces su hermano era. Venecia negó rápidamente y Roma suspiro sabiendo de antemano que su hermano tenía algo.

- _Parla, ora. (Habla ya)_ –exigió el mayor, con su ya conocido semblante enojado pero esta vez con una clara muestra de preocupación en sus ojos. –Si ese bastardo te hizo algo le voy a cortar las bolas, Veneciano. Y sabes que no bromeo.

-No es eso fratello. –susurro el menor con su voz algo nerviosa, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Romano espero con la poca paciencia que tenía a que su hermano hablase, el chico estaba realmente extraño ese día. No lo culpaba, él estaría a punto de suicidarse tragando un jabón de solo pensar que se casaría con el bastardo de Alemania.

-¿Tú crees que sea lo suficientemente bueno para Ludwig? –Romano tuvo que contener las ganas de ir y pegarle una cachetada por ser tan tonto, corto de inmediato el espacio entre ellos y lo abrazo fuertemente. Feliciano no podía creer lo que pasaba, ¿En serio su hermano lo estaba abrazando?

-R-oma-n

-Shhh, no digas nada porque ya es suficientemente difícil abrazarte. –susurro un rojo Romano, mirando su reflejo en el espejo a espaldas de Feliciano con vergüenza. –Eres mucho más de lo que ese idiota merece, te lo aseguro. Y aunque me duela aceptarlo, el idiota te adora demasiado Feli. Solo se feliz.

Feliciano no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos cristalizarse, y como él no era de las personas que encerraban sus sentimientos muy pronto estuvo llorando a moco suelto en el hombro de su hermano. El cual le daba palmadas en la espalda, hasta que minutos después el italiano se recuperó esta vez con su típica actitud alegre y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No tardó en darle tres besos a su hermano en las mejillas. (N/A _En Italia le das tres besos a las personas que son muy, pero muy importantes para ti o a las cuales les tienes mucho cariño 3)_

-Ti amo fratello!

-Sí, sí… lo sé. –Romano no podía creer que estuviese haciendo eso, no tardo en empujar a un hiperactivo Italia lejos de él que no tardo en revisar su maquillaje y lo tomo de la mano para ambos salir rápidamente de la habitación. Llamando la atención de todas las personas cerca de la salida del hotel, al instante de salir millones de flashes impactaron su rostro y los maldijo a todos

Feliciano por otro lado era un sol andante y así continuo desde que se subieron al auto que los llevo a la iglesia del Vaticano, hasta que se bajaron y él estaba al lado de su hermano listo para entrar a la capilla en donde todos se estaban reuniendo.

Fue ahí que la realidad le pego de lleno a Italia en la cara y antes de entrar a la capilla no pudo evitar susurrar con su corazón en la boca.

-Dio, me voy a casar con Alemania.

Romano rodo los ojos asqueado solo de oír el nombre y camino lentamente llevando a un Feliciano algo sonrojado a su lado con una nerviosa pero gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír también. Hasta que vio a España sentado en una de las sillas de la fila del centro al lado izquierdo, el español le mando un beso haciéndolo sonrojar fuertemente y ser humillando por los mocosos latinos sentados al lado del peli café

Esos bastardos. No entendía como los soportaba.

Inglaterra miró como un Italia demasiado feliz al fin se posicionaba al lado de Alemania y ambos se tomaban de la mano, ambos sonriéndose y viéndose con mucho amor. Los envidio, ¿Cuándo iba él poder tener eso? Era un estorbo para la mayoría de las personas que le importaban.

Sus hermanos lo odiaban, sus ex colonias lo odiaban. Alfred sin duda hacía todo eso para mejorar relaciones entre gobiernos, de no ser de otra jamás en la vida le hubiese pedido matrimonio. Ni siquiera eran una pareja.

Frunció el ceño y limpió una rebelde lágrima que había bajado de su mejilla, notando como Alemania y Italia al fin se besaban y todos aplaudían.

-Es hermoso ¿No? –se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar esa voz a su lado, no lo miro. No quería que Estados Unidos viese su rostro, sabía que se veía lloroso sin embargo el rubio no hizo amago en verlo. Simplemente miraba directo a donde los recién casados estaban sonriendo alegremente junto a un Romano con una muy, _**muy**_ leve sonrisa en su rostro y un Prusia con dos tazas de cerveza en sus manos celebrando a lo loco.

Inglaterra los miro y sonrió también, asintiendo. –Sí, debe ser hermoso poder casarse con la persona que amas. Espero que tú lo puedas hacer algún día también kid. –termino de decir eso con un agrio sabor en su garganta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta en donde a él le tocaba entrar y donde sus tres hermanos lo esperaban.

Alfred lo miro irse con un semblante rendido y una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro. -…Ya lo estoy haciendo Iggy.

-¡America-san, le toca a usted!–alzó su mirada al escuchar a Japón llamarlo para entrar a la capilla y ponerse en su lugar. Recuperó su sonrisa y asintió, casi corriendo donde el japonés.

No importaba que pasara. Mientras estuviera al lado de Inglaterra siempre tendría una oportunidad.

Porque él ahora sería _**su esposo.**_

-Shit, no puedo creer que me vaya a casar. –susurro por lo bajo ya en su posición, sintiendo su corazón casi salirse de su pecho.

Un divertido Canadá lo vio desde su lado y poso una mano en su hombro como forma de apoyo.- ¿No me digas que el grandioso Estados Unidos de América tiene miedo al matrimonio?

-No Matt, es solo que… -miro como Inglaterra al fin entraba mirando hacia abajo y tratando de controlar la yukata que Japón le había regalado, Escocia aguantaba la risa a su lado, mientras Gales e Irlanda del Norte sonreían orgullosos de su hermanito. -…me da miedo volver a meter la pata.

Canadá le sonrió a un avergonzado Arthur que le devolvió la sonrisa ya algo más tranquilo, antes de contestar. -¿Por qué lo harías?

-Don't know dude. Tengo miedo de que me odie más.

Canadá suspiro rendido ante las palabras de su hermano, Alfred sí que era ciego, ¿Cómo no ver los sentimientos de Inglaterra hacía él cuando hasta un gato los notaba? Su hermano siempre había sido malo leyendo los sentimientos de la gente.

Miro como Inglaterra al fin llegaba frente a su hermano y lo miraba directo a los ojos, tal y como si fuese un reto que no podía perder. Sonrió como todos en la capilla al ver lo graciosos que los dos eran. Incluso el Pope frente a ellos tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien, estamos aquí reunidos para llevar acabo dos cosas muy especiales…

Alfred dejo de escuchar al Pope en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arthur, azul contra verde. Los dos se dijeron tanto con una sola mirada que Alfred pudo notar como el inglés tenía tanto miedo como él, miedo… de arruinarlo. Sonrió con confianza y lo tomo de la mano levemente, el rubio lo miro confundido pero a los segundos sonrió bajando la mirada y haciendo a media capilla soltar un "awwww"

Inglaterra lo sabía, sabía que no tenía que confiarse, que el hombre frente a él no lo amaba de esa manera. Sin embargo, sentir las manos de Alfred en su cintura y su boca finalmente fundirse con la suya cuando el Pope finalmente los dejo besarse al aceptar ambos la unión del matrimonio; era algo que no se podía negar. Lo amaba. Amaba a ese idiota, arrogante, adicto a las hamburguesas que lo estaba besando con tanta pasión en ese momento mientras acercaba aún más sus cuerpos.

Nunca se había sentido así. Había besado a bastantes personas a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguno lo había hecho sentir así. Se separó de Estados Unidos ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas y una feliz sonrisa en su rostro, al final permitiendo a todas las personas en la capilla aplaudir complacida. Un feliz Francia con una copa de vino en su mano izquierda miraba todo con una sonrisa, al fin.

Al fin esos dos se habían besado, habían durado unos 2000 años pero lo hicieron al fin.

Ahora solo necesitaban aprender a aceptar los sentimientos por el otro, porque estaba bastante seguro que cuando ambos vivieran en una misma casa por un mes… todo cambiaría. Sin comentar que ambos pensaban aún que era solo por negocios y que él otro no correspondía al otro.

Complicado.

Pero bueno.

Las cosas se pondrían aún más interesantes de ahora en adelante, tal vez debería ayudar un poco a Estados Unidos. Sonrió pícaro y mordió su labio inferior, oh sí, un poco de ayuda por parte del país del amor no le haría mal a nadie.

Los celos siempre ayudaban después de todo.

Sonrió rendido al ver como esos dos ya estaban volviendo a pelear por la cantidad exagerada de pastel que América había tomado para él, sí, sin duda… tal vez necesitaban un poco de ayuda para darse cuenta que incluso con todas esas peleas estúpidas seguían necesitando del otro.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: LUNA DE MIEL Y CELOS. El MATRIMONIO EMPIENZA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de lo aquí presente me pertenece además de la historia XD, Hetalia es de Hima-papa._

 _Agredecimientos: A todas esas lindas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un muy lindo review, follow o favorito :D Realmente gracias, mis disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero estaba en exámenes , pero ya termine, así que espero estar actualizando pronto. :D_

 _Advertencias: Lemon e.e, palabras vulgares, intento de poner en personaje a las naciones latinas XD OoC (espero que no xd) y cosas gays, muchas cosas gays, si no te gusta pa que estas aquí? :D_

 _En fin, no he puesto traducciones a las palabras que salen en otro idioma, pero si ustedes no saben alguna me dicen y las pongo! :D_

 _Alfred: Dude (amigo) Shit (mierda) Are you serious? (Es en serio?)_

 _Francis: Mon ami (mi amigo) Mon amour (mi amor) Angleterre (Inglaterra) L'amour (el amor~)_

 _England: Dice mucho "Bloody hell" que es como "Que demonios?" o algo así, literalmente sería infierno sangriento pero hay que darle lógica xd, Git (es como mocoso, creo), I need you inside me (y les doy spoiler e.e, "te necesito dentro de mí" e.e) pervers hermanas xddd_

 _Y creo que esas son todas las que salen aquí, o la mayoría… se me fueron unas pocas :D En fin, espero que les guste el capi :D_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3:** LUNA DE MIEL Y CELOS. EL MATRIMONIO EMPIEZA.

-¡Feli, felicidades por tu matrimonio! Espero que todo les vaya bien a ambos. –dijo un feliz España con un elegante traje negro adornando su cuerpo, mientras tomaba fuertemente las manos de un deslumbrante Italia.

-¡Gracias Spagna-ni chan!

-Hum, deja a mi hermano en paz idiota. –se quejó un Romano de mal humor con una copa de vino en su boca, si no fuese porque España lo conocía bastante bien no hubiese notado que el italiano estaba _**algo**_ borracho. Su mal humor y su ceño fruncido habían aumentado un 100%.

-Fra-tello, no bebas tanto. –regaño un Veneciano preocupado. Romano lo miro con el ceño fruncido y este se asustó; escondiéndose de inmediato tras la espalda de un resignado Antonio.

-Cállate Veneciano, la única manera de poder aceptar que te casaste con ese hijo de puta es emborracharme y es lo que estoy haciendo. Es esto o ir y patearle el culo a tu alemán, elige.

El italiano menor no pudo hacer nada más que asentir resignado, mientras lo miraba de reojo con un gracioso puchero en su rostro. No quería que Romano arruinara su fiesta de matrimonio, el italiano era conocido por tener unas borracheras bastantes… emm especiales.

Pero eso solo era cuando alguien lo sacaba de quicio, al menos no había nadie ahí que pudiese o estuviese intentando hacer eso.

-No puedo creer que seas tan malo para tomar.- una voz se dejó escuchar, llena de burla y un chico de cabellos cafés, ojos obscuros y un traje algo azul se dejó ver posicionándose al lado de un nervioso España. Feliciano lo miro y supo que las cosas se saldrían de control.

-Deja de molestar al italiano Mexico, abrite de aquí. –se dejó escuchar una voz femenina, que pertenecía a una muy linda peli roja con un vestido negro que envolvía su hermosa figura mientras le deba un pequeño golpe al chico peli café.

Un golpe que al parecer no fue tan pequeño, ya que el chico casi cae de cara al piso. –M-ierda Colombia casi me rompo la cara.

La colombiana frunció el ceño y miro aún lado, lista para acercarse a Italia y felicitarlo cuando otro chico apareció pasando cerca de un Romano que trataba de ignorar a los mocosos de España con todo su ser. Pero el que más odiaba estaba solo a su lado.

Feliciano contuvo el aliento al ver a ese chico de cabello castaño y ojos claros, en un traje negro y corbata roja miraba al chico de arriba abajo y sonreía de lado antes de hablar.

-Che, ¿Este pelotudo ya está borracho? Que mierda de resistencia tenes. Sos re malo para la birra.

-¡Cállate Argentina, deja de joder! –grito otra chica esta vez de cabello café y acolochado, con un vestido rojo adornando su hermoso cuerpo. No tardo en acercarse al castaño y tomarlo del cuello de la camiseta por debajo del traje y alejarlo de un tembloroso Romano a punto de explotar.

-Costa Rica tiene razón, deja de caer pesado. –hablo otra hermosa chica, de cabello café claro y ojos obscuros, el argentino rodo los ojos y miro a un lado sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, no iba a pelear estando esas tres ahí. No era tan estúpido. –Felicidades por tu lindo matrimonio Feli.

-Grazie Venezuela. –sonrió el italiano ya algo más tranquilo.

-Ahh, siempre armando berrinche, no me extraña que fueran México y Argentina. No pierdan el tiempo con ellos, Venezuela, Costa Rica, Colombia. Vamos a comer. – dijo un molesto Panamá, quitando algunos cabellos negros de su frente.

-España voy a contar hasta 20 y quiero que los alejes de mí porque si no les voy a meter una botella de vino en el culo. –España sudó frío al escuchar eso, mientras un nervioso Feliciano trataba de calmarlo. El español no tardo en alejar a sus hermosos "hijos" de un italiano que temblaba como tetera mientras trataba por todos los medios de no gritarles a los… especiales hijos de España.

Dio lo ayudara, eran la principal razón del que aún dudara en sí casarse o no con el español. Si bien ellos casi nunca venían a Europa, las veces que lo hacían se encargaban de hacerle la vida cuadritos. Sobretodo esos mocosos, las chicas no era sí, eran bastante hermosas de hecho. Pero los mocosos eran un sufrimiento constante y eso que no estaban todos ahí.

Con todos ahí ya hubiese ido a tirarse de un barranco.

Sentía que esa noche iba a ser bastante… curiosa.

Solo esperaba que fuese para bien y no para mal.

.

.

-¿Te gusta la comida mon ami? –pregunto un sonriente Francia, vestido con su elegante traje azul con una copa de vino en su mano izquierda. De pie al lado de un Inglaterra que comía un pedazo de su pastel de matrimonio.

-Depende. –susurro el inglés, fulminándolo con la mirada. –Si lo hiciste tú seguramente tendré nauseas esta noche.

El francés no pudo evitar reír más alto de lo normal, a lo que el inglés alzo una ceja algo confundido. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Francia? Lo miro confundido llevando otra tajada de pastel a su boca, tajada que casi se queda atorada en su garganta cuando sintió la mano del mismo francés a su lado tocar su trasero de una manera nada sutil.

No tardo en sonrojarse del enojo y tomarlo del cuello de la camisa. –Francia, te aseguro que no por haberme casado voy a tener menos fuerza y no te voy a poder patear el culo como la mayoría de veces lo he hecho. Aleja esa _bloody hand of my ass._ – el rubio no tardo en sonreír aún más y esta vez tomarlo levemente del cuello jalándolo a su pecho.

Inglaterra no tardo en empujarlo aún más enojado, a punto de tomar una botella de vino y arruinar más el rostro de ese frog que tanto detestaba y que no dejaba de manosear su trasero, estuvo a punto de pegarle una patada en las bolas cuando sintió como alguien lo jalaba demasiado fuerte de la cintura, haciéndolo pegar con ¡Adivinen! Seh, otro pecho.

Sin embargo, este sí lo hizo sonrojar por otras razones cuando cayó en cuenta de quién era el dueño de ese cuerpo.

-Ha-ha… ¿Qué están haciendo? –Inglaterra subió una de sus cejas totalmente confundido al escuchar la voz de su ahora esposo, América estaba actuando como si realmente no quisiese ser amable con la persona frente a él. Podía ver lo fuerte que estaba apretando la mandíbula; al lado de su mano en su cintura.

-Oh, estamos solo jugando mon ami. –contesto un fresco Francis, llevando su copa de vino a su boca. No tardo en sonreír tras la misma al mirar como los ojos de Estados Unidos brillaban mandando un muy claro mensaje a cualquiera a 600 metros a la redonda.

 _ **No lo toques más. Es mío.**_ Nunca pensó que el rubio fuese tan posesivo, eso sería aún más divertido.

-¿Jugando? Curious, ¿Juegas a tocarle el trasero a tu amigo? –eso salió con una voz mucho más baja de lo normal, Arthur no tardo en separarse de él lo más que pudo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hey, stop. No seas tan idiota, ¿Crees que jugaría con este idiota a que me toque el trasero? Francia estaba molestándome simplemente. –explicó el inglés, ni siquiera sabía porque, Estados Unidos y él eran esposos, sí. Pero todo era negocios, el americano no podía estar celoso de él y Francia.

 _ **Jamás.**_

-No me gusta ese juego Francis, no quiero que lo "juegues" con England más. No quiero volverme tu enemigo. –al instante no solo Francia quedo totalmente en silencio, sino que también Inglaterra. ¿Por qué estaba América diciendo eso? Parecía una versión americana de Rusia con esa última sonrisa dedicada a un congelado rubio, mientras se llevaba de la mano a un inglés demasiado confundido como para procesar todo lo que había pasado.

Francia no tardo en salir del shock y reír levemente; dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino. ¿Quién lo diría? Estados Unidos era bastante posesivo, mentiría si dijese que no le dio un poco de miedo el semblante que el norteamericano tenía, pero por fuerza al amor seguiría dándole celos al pobre rubio. Hoho, él era el país del amor después de todo.

Lo que Francia no había notado era el triste semblante de un rubio unos metros alejado de él. El cual era ignorado por casi todos los que estaban en esa boda, Canadá no tardo en morder su labio inferior tratando de no llorar y abrazo fuertemente a su oso polar escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello.

Sí, fue terriblemente estúpido pensar que Francis podía haberlo llegado a amar de alguna manera.

Después de todo él siempre iba a ser invisible para todos.

…

Inglaterra se soltó finalmente del fuerte agarre de un serio Alfred que estaba mirando a un lado con el ceño fruncido, el inglés rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? ¿Ya descubriste que no hay hamburguesas en el menú? –dijo el rubio con cansancio, los berrinches de América siempre eran por las cosas más estúpidas. Aún no entendía esa actitud tan arisca hacía Francia, sin embargo, dedujo que se debía a que el chico seguramente tenía hambre y su comida favorita no estaba.

Porque Estados Unidos no podía estar celoso de él y Francia. La simple idea era sumamente estúpida.

-¿Hamburguesas? Are you serious? No estoy enojado por eso Arthur. - ¿Arthur? Era raro que Alfred lo llamase solamente por su nombre sin ningún tipo de apodo o demás. No entendía, y estuvo seguro que el americano se dio cuenta de eso por la clara muestra de confusión en su rostro.

Alfred suspiro hondamente y se llevó una mano a su rostro. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No podía estar sintiendo celos de Francia, si bien el aceptaba que Inglaterra le gustaba su matrimonio para el inglés seguía siendo meramente "negocios", no podía estar reclamándole si tenía toques con otras personas.

… ¿O sí?

-I don't understand. ¿E-sto es por Francia? Y-o lo iba a a-lejarl-o- no entendía, no debía de estar explicando nada.

-No quiero que te toque así. –fue apenas un susurro, algo que casi no escucha y algo que lo hizo sonrojar desde la punta de los pies hasta su sus orejas. Seguramente estaba alucinando. Flyng Mind Bunny debía de estar jugándole una de las suyas. –No me gusta.

Alfred no tardo en alzar la mirada y penetrarlo con esos hermosos ojos celestes que tenía, sintió su corazón bombear sangre mucho más rápido y trato de tranquilizarse tosiendo levemente. –Sa-bes que Francia es un estúpido, lo hace por molestar. Tú eres mi esposo no él. –balbuceo el inglés, sin notar como se fue acercando a su actual esposo y lo tomaba de las manos nerviosamente. Alfred frunció el ceño y formo un puchero, haciendo suspirar a Inglaterra.

A veces parecía un niño.

-¿Qué quieres para compensarte? –realmente no pensó antes de decir eso, debió de hacerlo sin duda.

Porque cuando Alfred sonrió de lado, con sus ojos brillantes de algo que no supo identificar y le susurro a su oído una sola palabra, sintió como casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

" **A kiss."** Inglaterra lo miro directo a los ojos, totalmente sonrojado y Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía tan hermoso cuando tenía las mejillas rojas, obviamente nunca se lo podría decir libremente. Fingió una risa que salió bastante forzosa y lo miro a los ojos.

-Haha, te mentí. ¡Hubieras visto tu cara _old man_!- claro, una broma.

Inglaterra no tardo en fulminarlo con la mirada y comenzar a insultarlo llamando la atención de todos en el vestíbulo, algunos rodaron los ojos ya acostumbrados a todo eso y otros como Irlanda del Norte y Gales rieron por lo bajo susurrando algo como:

" _ **Los que pelean tanto se aman en secreto."**_

-Hey tortolos, tienen que venir a bailar junto a Alemania e Italia. Ustedes son los esposos después de todo. –ambos miraron a un aburrido Escocia de brazos cruzados que trataba de aguantar las enormes ganas de reír que tenía, Inglaterra escucho la palabra "bailar" repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¿Qu-é? ¿Él? ¿Bailar con Estados Unidos?

No tuvo tiempo ni de pensarlo porque al instante sintió como una mano lo jalaba de la cintura y lo llevaba al centro del salón, comenzando al instante una melodía de Chopin. No tardo en sentir como Alfred lo guiaba mientras que una deslumbrante sonrisa adornaba su rostro, no es que él no supiese bailar ballet, pero estaba bailando con América.

Con el idiota del cual había estado enamorado desde hacía siglos. Por amor a la reina, sentir las manos de Alfred acariciar disimuladamente su cintura y pegarlo más a su cuerpo era abrumante. Su cara había alcanzado un nuevo tono de rojo, estaba seguro de eso, sin embargo, se dejó llevar.

Enterrando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, sonriendo y sintiendo como este apretaba más su cintura. Alemania e Italia los miraron por un momento y sonrieron, sobretodo el italiano el cual sabía lo difícil que era poder explicar sentimientos como el amor entre naciones. Miro al alemán frente a él y no tardo en ponerse de puntillas y depositar un pequeño y corto beso en sus labios, beso que hizo sonrojar al rubio a niveles extremos y a Prussia alzar su doceavo vaso de cerveza en celebración.

Francia no tardo en suspirar. Oh, _L'amour._

Miro a un solitario Canadá que miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar sentirse como el mayor _idiot_ del mundo, por estar prestando tanta atención en ayudar a esos dos idiotas se había olvidado de su amour, Canadá. No tardo en caminar a él lentamente, asustándole levemente al hacer notar su presencia tomando su mano

El rubio no tardo en mirarlo algo confundido y por lo que pudo ver; dolido también. Francia sintió la culpabilidad golpearlo de lleno. –Francia, pensé que estabas con Arthur. Está bien que te guste, pero no hagas enojar a Alfred, siempre ha sido muy temperamental cuando es Inglaterra.

El rubio francés no pudo evitar sentirse confundido por las palabras del chico. Tomo de los hombros a un cabizbajo Matthew que abrazaba aún más fuerte a Kumajiro entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, Francis no tardo en alzar su mentón con su mano y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Oh _mon amour_ , ¿Cómo puedes pensar que a mí me gusta _Angleterre_? Somos enemigos jurados desde hace siglos, y sí le tengo apreció y hasta cariño. Pero él no me gusta, a mí me gustas tú. –Canadá lo miro con una sonrisa triste y no tardo en alejarse de él dando un paso atrás, Francis junto sus cejas preocupado. No entendía, ¿Por qué Canadá no le creía?

-Francis stop, no quiero que estés fingiendo solo para hacerme feliz. Nunca nadie además de mi hermano me ha amado o notado más de dos minutos, no estaría sorprendido si tú tampoco lo haces. Tranquilo.

Canadá estuvo a punto de irse, sin embargo, Francia lo tomo del hombro y lo jalo hacía él; escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de un muy sorprendido canadiense que no entendía porque Francia estaba siendo tan cariñoso con él. El francés no tardo en acariciar su rubio cabello y susurrar en su oído.

-Te amo a ti Matthew, no estoy fingiendo. No eres invisible, no para mí. Nunca lo has sido, si estaba con Inglaterra fue para darle celos a América y ayudarlos a aceptar que están enamorados. Pero él no me gusta, al que quiero es a ti. ¿Me entiendes? –pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa de lado a lado, Canadá tardo varios minutos en tener una reacción a esas palabras pero cuando la tuvo, Francia pudo escuchar los leves sollozos del chico y unas pequeñas manos tomarlo de los hombros fuertemente.

Por un momento se preguntó cuándo dolor pudo haber pasado Canadá al no ser notado por nadie.

Debió ser un infierno. Un infierno del cual él lo iba a sacar.

La fiesta termino bastante tarde, eran las 3: 45 AM cuando Francia salió de ese salón con un casi dormido Canadá a su lado, pudo ver a lo largo como Italia y Alemania ya se despedían de todos con una sonrisa y su rostro un poco cansado debido a la hora que era. Ambos subieron a su auto y dieron marcha al aeropuerto en donde tomarían el avión que los llevaría a su luna de miel, no pudo evitar sonreír pervertido. Hoho, ojala se divirtieran mucho.

-Francia, nosotros ya nos vamos. ¿Iras a dejar a Canadá a su hotel? –le pregunto un sonriente España con un Romano maldiciendo sobre su hombro, el francés sonrió ante eso.

-Sí mon ami, espero que tú pases una _hermosa_ noche con Romanito. –le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, Antonio le guiño un ojo abriendo su auto para meter en el asiento de atrás a un muy borracho italiano que balbuceaba unas cuantas cosas y luego subir él para alejarse del salón.

-Mon amour, sube al auto. Te llevare a tu hotel para que puedas dormir. –y lo decía de verdad, se extraño al no tener ningún tipo de pensamiento pervertido en su mente pero realmente quería llevar las cosas bien con Canadá. Cuando al fin comenzó a alejarse del salón en donde la fiesta había sido pudo ver de reojo como solo quedaban unas cuantas personas, entre ellas los países del Reino Unido y Estados Unidos, por supuesto, Inglaterra apenas y podía mantenerse de pie por lo que pudo ver.

Esa noche sería interesante, no tenía que ser un genio para saberlo.

Hoho- que el amor actuara.

-Mira bastardo americano, si te atreves a hacerle algo malo a este imbécil te voy a cortar las bolas. Do you understand? –Escocía estaba totalmente normal, podía tomar y tomar que sabía que era muy difícil que se embriagara. Sin embargo, Arthur apenas podía notar a Alfred en la habitación por ende no recordaría su lado sobreprotector.

Y Gales e Irlanda del Norte no dirían nada porque ellos estaban igual que él. –Y si lo obligas a tener sexo contigo hoy solamente porque es su luna de miel voy a encargarme de que nadie pueda ir a "Florida" nunca más.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo que salir de mi casa para poder hacer tu vida miserable Estados Unidos de América. Trata bien a Inglaterra, sé que es desesperante…

-Malhumurado.

-Bipolar, su comida apesta, tiene un pésimo gusto por la ropa…

-PERO sigue siendo nuestro hermanito. Y lo amamos. Así que será mejor que lo trates bien.

Alfred asintió a cada una de las cosas que los hermanos de Arthur le estaban diciendo, realmente apenas y podía entender un poco pero sabía que si no aceptaba su trasero podía estar en peligro así que simplemente lo hizo. Notando como los chicos se retiraban lentamente aun mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Hasta que al fin salieron y pudo respirar tranquilo. Bueno, casi.

-Alfred~~ no me dejes… t-e odi-are si me vuelves a dejar…-balbuceaba un sonrojado Inglaterra pegado como lapa a su brazo, totalmente ebrio y no es como si él estuviese en la mejor condición que digamos. Él también estaba ebrio, trato de ignorar el hermoso y sonrojado rostro de Inglaterra tan cerca del suyo y lo tomo del brazo tratando de dirigirse a la salida.

-Arthur, tenemos que irnos. Ya es tarde, no te voy a dejar, tranquilo. –repitió el chico, notando como el chico lo seguía mirando con esas mejillas rojas por el alcohol y esa mirada brillosa, lo tomo de la cintura y acerco a él. No pudo evitar bajar al cuello de Inglaterra y aspirar su aroma, olía tan bien. El inglés no tardo en cerrar sus ojos y hacer su cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio, invitándolo a seguir…

Mierda. Si seguía no estaba seguro de que se fuese a poder detener.

-Améric-a… -la voz de Inglaterra era entrecortada, su pulso cada vez era más y más rápido y por lo acelerada que estaba esa respiración que pegaba en su cuello; sabía que no era el único. Paso sus brazos por los hombros y el cuello del norteamericano y no tardo en ir a su oreja y morderla levemente.

Alfred mordió su cuello como respuesta haciéndolo gemir levemente, pegándose aún más al chico y pegando esta vez sus frentes notando como Estados Unidos lo miraba fijamente con esos hermosos y profundos ojos que él tanto amaba, no podía entender como ebrio sí tenía el valor de hacer todo eso y sobrio no. Tal vez si era cobarde después de todo.

-Te necesito… -mierda, Alfred tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a romperle toda la ropa a ese sonrojado Arthur que estaba apegándose totalmente a él haciendo su corazón ir loco. Tenían que detenerse…

Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo haber tenido en su cabeza se borró cuando Inglaterra junto sus labios y comenzó a moverlos rudamente, introduciendo su lengua y haciéndolo cerrar los ojos poniendo sus manos en su cintura para alzarlo y sentarlo en una de las mesas que tenían los bocadillos para las personas, pudo escuchar como unos cuantos platos se cayeron y a su esposo gemir cuando metió una de sus manos dentro de sus pantalones para comenzar a masajear el ya despierto miembro del inglés.

-Ahh A-lfred… -no tardo en tomar el rostro de Arthur y comenzar a besarlo él esta vez, recibiendo una gustosa bienvenida al interior de la boca de este la cual conoció y memorizo de arriba abajo, dejando un largo hilo de saliva entre ellos y presionando más el miembro del inglés entre su mano haciéndolo soltar un pequeño sollozo de placer con su nombre incluido.

-Shit… eres hermoso. –si no hubiesen estado tan ebrios lo más seguro es que se hubiesen avergonzado bastante de eso, pero en medio de la nube de deseo y amor reprimido que tanto habían evitado; el pudor y la vergüenza no tenían lugar. Inglaterra estaba totalmente pegado a él mientras comenzaba a morder su cuello y su mano iba a su miembro, sacándolo y agachándose para meterlo de lleno en su boca. Alfred no pudo evitar pensar que Inglaterra con la cara sonrojada y su miembro en su boca era la cosa más sexy que había visto en toda su larga vida.

-Ahg… -no tardo en cerrar los ojos al sentir las oleadas de placer que la lengua del chico lo hacían sentir, Inglaterra jugaba con su falo tal y como si fuese algún delicioso dulce del cual tenía muchas ganas, mientras que él mordía los rosados pezones del inglés que no tardo en separarse de su miembro y gemir ante eso, esta vez recostándose en la mesa y dándole total espacio a Estados Unidos para hacer lo que quisiera.

-Eres mío. –sintió una oleada de placer invadirlo al escuchar la profunda voz de América susurrar eso en su oído, mientras que no tardaba en quitarle ese incomodo Kimono y quitarse él su traje, ambos quedando totalmente desnudos frente al otro. Alfred no tardo en sonreír de lado y comenzar a besar todo el cuerpo del rubio, el cual gemía su nombre con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Mierda, ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba.

-Tal vez no vayas a recordar esto, pero… te amo… -Inglaterra lo miro totalmente sonrojado y sorprendido sin haber escuchado del todo bien lo que el chico había dicho, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando sintió como uno de los dedos del americano buscaba entrada en su trasero haciéndolo gemir altamente y tomarlo fuertemente de los hombros, mientras Alfred tomaba su cintura con fuerza y se concentraba en sus expresiones.

-Ah ah… A-lf-red … -era un desastre, ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien algo. El dedo de Estados Unidos muy pronto se convirtió en dos, luego en tres y muy pronto lo tuvo gimiendo más y más alto moviendo sus caderas sin querer junto a los dedos del americano que sentía como ya casi no podía simplemente con ver a ese sonrojado y excitado Inglaterra rogarle por más.

Se lo había imagino así muchísimas veces pero nunca nada se acercaba al original.

-Voy a hacerl-o Arthur… -dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos, notando como Inglaterra le sonreía y asentía abriendo más sus piernas para darle más espació.

-Hazlo ya… _**I need you inside me**_. –y con eso no pudo resistir más, se metió de lleno dentro de Inglaterra recibiendo un alto gemido y mordiendo sus labios al sentir lo estrecho que el rubio estaba, mierda, eso era lo más maravilloso que había sentido en su vida.

-Go-d America, mue-vete! –no tuvo que pedirlo otra vez, el rubio comenzó a embestirlo lentamente haciéndolo gemir lento y alto con cada vez que sentía su miembro tocar sus paredes y sus adentros. Dios, a la mierda con ser un caballero en ese momento, tener el pene de Estados Unidos dentro de su trasero era incomparable.

Y se lo hizo notar al acercarse a su oído a como pudo, gimiendo y rogándole por más, mientras que le decía unas no muy inocentes palabras entre gemidos las cuales el rubio contestaba mordiendo su cuello y acelerando cada vez más sus embestidas, haciendo que la mesa en donde Inglaterra estaba apoyado sonara en todo el salón.

Ser uno con la persona que amas realmente era algo maravilloso. Inglaterra tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir como América encontraba su punto dulce y comenzaba a embestirlo ahí más y más rápido, gimió su nombre altamente mientras el chico lo besaba en un beso hambriento que lo dejaba aún más sin aire, sentía sus cabellos rubios pegarse a su frente por el sudor y sus caderas moverse al compás de las de Alfred. Notando como él también gemía más bajo. América sonrió al dar esa última embestida en el punto dulce de su esposo, haciéndolo venirse y cerrando sus paredes sobre su miembro robándole un bajo gruñido que acompaño al orgasmo que tuvo, Inglaterra se dejó caer en la mesa tras él respirando entrecortadamente y sintiendo su mente nublado debido al orgasmo que había tenido.

Ese había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido en todos los siglos que tenía de vida. Si no estuviese tan borracho, tal vez incluso lo hubiese disfrutado más.

El alcohol, era la excusa perfecta para luego decir que eso no significo nada, que el rostro escondido de Alfred entre su cuello no tenía ningún significado. Y que él no había fingido estar tan borracho solamente por él, para que su relación pudiese tener algún buen cambió al menos por una noche.

Era para él, para Estados Unidos. Cada cosa que hacía era para él, siempre valía la pena al final.

Porque al menos por un momento podía pensar que el chico realmente lo amaba.

Al menos por esa noche de luna de miel, podía pensar que Alfred lo amaba tanto como él lo amaba.

Porque al fin y al cabo, todo era _ **negocios**_ _._

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **JUEVES, PROXIMO CAPITÚLO:** VIVIR JUNTOS.


End file.
